thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marielle Jaffe
Info Name: Marielle Jaffe District: 1 Age: 18 Personality: She is a very kind hearted individual. She is very smart. She is also very calm and collected and thinks through her situations before she rushes into them Appearance: She has dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. She has her skin which looks as though its been kissed by the sun. Backstory: She was almost killed at a very small age when her father pushed her into frozen water while her parents were ice skating with her. She was taken to the hospital and they deemed she was dead as soon as they arrived. The doctors were able to revive her after 30 minutes of trying and from there her mother raised her and they left her father. She lives with her pregnant mother in district 1's victor's village. Weapons: She uses a bow&arrows. She was also known to use a rapier in battle. Height: 5ft8 Strengths: She never misses her target with her bow. She is also very swift and accurate with her rapier. She can shoot more than arrow at once and has perfect aim with it Weakness: She is very passive and lets what people say about her get to her and she is also very easily saddened, as when she was in the games with Maximus, she was severly saddened when Maximus died. She was planning on winning the games with him, but that wish was saddly destroyed. Alliance: She pairs up with the careers and any other nice tribute she knows. Interview Strategy: She will very seductivly seduce the crowd with her beauty and gets the support from many sponsers. She will answer the questions honestly and friendly. Bloodbath Strategy: She will kill she needs too. She will get her supplies first and then attack only a few and then wait to see what the rest of the careers are doing. Games she has won: The Climatic Games: The Dangers await The Climatic Games: The Dangers Await She was reaped from the beautiful dristrict 1. She left her mother alone with her unborn sister. She gave her tearful goodbye and then left to go win the games for herself and to return back to her mothers side. She entered the train which then took her to the capital where she went to get ready for the ball they were throwing for the tributes. She entered a room in which she was was given a dress for the ball that she was going to attend later that night. She wore a dress that was blue and had diamonds all over it. She put it on and then grabbed her mask which had the pattern of waves that were the colors of blue and green and purple. She went to the danced and was asked to dance by Maximus, He took her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he swayed her side to side. He twired her around a couple of times and then kissed her hand. Their dance was shorty stopped at the notion of Veronica's execution. She watched morified as she was shot through the mouth. They were adivsed to not go on about it anymore and she never touched the subject again. The next day she went to the training room. She broke off with the career tributes and then broke off by herself. She grabbed a rapier next to the training stage and then stabbed it into one of the dummies heads. She pulled it out and was face to face with Maximus and his club. She cartwheeled towards him and then struck her rapier against his club. Maximus jumped at her, but she rolled to the side and then started stabbing her rapier against his club. He swung his club at her and while she blocked it, it still sent her flying towards the wall. She rebounded off the wall and then twirled in the air and then started quickly stabbing at him, one hit his arm and then he violently swung at her on accident and hit her chest, sending her into a wall. He ran to her, but she got back up and then she slammed her rapier into his club, causing it to fall to the ground and then she wen't to strike at him some more, but he knocked her feet out from beneath her and then she started falling to the ground. He threw his arms under her and then caught and craddled her. She seductively owned the crowd during her interviews and gained love from many of the sponsers in the audience. She professed her liking to a tribute in the games to the audience and many of the boys in the audience became saddened by the thought. She blew the audience many kisses and then stood up when her time was up and she let the interviewer kiss her cheek and blew a kiss to the audience one final time and left the audience. She was graced with one of the highest training scores in the training segment and gained a 10 for her performance with her rapier and bow. She was later awarded a 8-1 in chance of winning the games before she was sent into the games the next day. She was raised up into the games and then she ran off her platform and ran to the cornucopia. While she was there she grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She brought the bow up to her cheek and then fired it into one of the tributes neck and then afterwards ran up to the tribute and yanked it out of her neck and cleaned it off. She was later attacked and then forced to the ground where another tribute grabbed his short sword and brought it down to her neck. Maximus swung his club down at the guys face and then she was freed and she watched as Maximus smashed the guys face in. She later was standing in the middle of the careers at the cornucopia while she checked the strings on her bow. She later exclaimed that their numbers were low and only 8 careers remained out of the 12. They then all packed up and then headed into the woods. Day 2- She woke up from laying on Maximus' chest and then stood up. She was later brought over with Maximus away from the group and was going to be taken to go hunting with him. She was asked who she trusted to watch the supplies and ultimately chose a district 1 female and District 2 male to watch over their supplies. She was then illusioned to one of the tributes as they were being attacked by butterfly mutts in which they emmited poison and then created hallucinations to the tribute. In the hallucination she was being pinned to a tree and then stabbed through the stomach with a club. The tribute ran after maximus and then attacked him but noticed it was only fog. She grabbed her bow with Maximus and then shot an arrow into a bird in the sky. She grabbed the bird and then placed it in his bag. He congradulated her and then she smiled and gave him a hug. She thanked him and then he returned the favor with a kiss on her cheek., which caused her to blush. She later left with him to return back to camp. She grabbed her bow and quiver and then they made their way to the campsite, where they noticed the rest of the careers huddled around something. She asked where one of the fellow tributes was and then looked around the crowd and then tears started to swell up in her eyes at the grusome body of the dead tribute. Later Maximus and a tribute that went by the name Anthony went at it. She got in between the two and tried to break it up.She was then accused of being a slut and then Maximus went to her defense and then attacked Anthony, but the fight was cut short by a falling parachute from sponsers with ointment. She placed the ointment on like everyone else. Maximus decided that they were going to kill the other tributes and the careers were going to win this. At this time Marielle had seen all the bloodshed she wanted and resented his decision but didn't go against it in favor of bringing her closer to victory. She later then found one tribute and pulled her bow up to her face and then shot an arrow into a tribute on the ground neck. She picked up her arrow and then followed Maximus as they left. She cleaned her arrow off, they didn't know about his district partner being in a tree behind them. She later watched as the tribute partner died by Anthony stabbing a his sword through her mouth and then he spat on her body. They took sleep in an area not too far from the attack. She awoke with the rest of the tributes at the Feast. She along with everyone else were told about how they were allowing six tributes. Anthony tried to go against those rules and tried to keep the last eight tributes alive. Jessica the gamemaker killed the other gamemaker, to hopefully achieve this goal. She along with the other seven were tittled the victors and then Maximus and her shared a kiss on the lips. This victory was soon cut short when Jessica informed them they were going to have to kill two more tributes to keep it at the original six victors. Maximus broke away from her kiss and then started walking towards Jessica ready to accept his fate to let Marielle live. She tried running for him and then Anthony held her back as she beat on him to let her go. She pleaded with Jessica not to kill him. She fell to her knees and then tears started flooding out of her eyes. Maximus returned to her to give her one final kiss and then accept his fate and he let her place the barrel of the gun to his forehead. She screamed when the bullet went off. Her tears falling down faster now as his body dropped to the ground infront of her eyes. She screamed louder than ever and then threw herself over his body. She looked up at his head and noticed the bullet hole. She later helped place flowers over his head body. A crane then hooked around his body. Marielle grabbed ahold of Maximus and then started screaming and crying. She pleaded for them to not take him away from her. Anthony grabbed and hugged her as she beat into his chest with her fists. She then was helped onto the platform which brought then into the jet. She was returned to the sight of her dead love when she entered the jet and came face to face with his dead body that would be returned to the capital. Anthony grabbed her and then returned her to her seat as she was crying and then she sat there and listened to everyone having a conversation about how they won. She chimmed back in after whiping her tears away and then told everyone they have to live with this till they die and there is always a possiblity that they could be placed back into the games. She was later returned to the capital and then she returned back home to her mother, who had now given birth to a baby girl and they agreed on the name hope. Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Reaped